


Undeserving: Part 2

by LadyLaumes



Series: Undeserving [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fidelius, Loss of Virginity, Love, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaumes/pseuds/LadyLaumes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply what is undeserved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeserving: Part 2

"I wouldn't be able to treat you how I wish in public. It isn't fair to me either, Katie..." Sev's hands pull away from my jaw line, letting the skin there cool off. Apparently I warmed him up a little bit...but instead of his touch leaving me for good, he rests himself against my hips, pulling at the muggle clothing with affections that are in complete contrast to his words. Does he just want me to argue with him about it? I mean I know I like it when a guy will fight to get what he wants...even if I want it too. "It is not _only_ your decision, as much as you would like it to be that way." 

But he kisses me again, much to my complete confusion. If I was expecting this to be easy, I was an idiot. Thankfully, I hadn't thought _anything_ about it...not sure if that makes me even more stupid or simply more adaptable. _Who cares_? Severus Snape is kissing me. He's kissing me in spite of himself and obviously enjoying it. I lift my cold fingers from his chest, dragging them along the sateen cloth of his chest to fall around the space of his neck, being all too careful not to pull on his beautiful, black hair. And with the deep and wonderful groan that flows into my lips, I can't help but finally tilt my head in submission to him and his touch. I'm not sure any more words need to be said, even though I would like some sort of explanation or information, even. I want to know that he actually wants this and isn't just letting control go to his other head. He wouldn't though, would he? He's got a lot more dignity than to let that happen...right?

"Mmmn--" His hands bend around the bones of my body, dipping over the sizable bump at the back of my shorts and picking it up in the deft, masculine grip of his steady fingers. _And that tongue_. It's pressing against mine now, divergent power fighting against each redirect that I give him. Liquid movements start to pressure us a small step back to his bed until we fall onto it, him on top of me and skillfully managing not to crush me as complete lust takes over his posture, that predatory bend in his neck taunting me as he pulls away from my lips...and that _face_...I can see everything, every tiny tick of emotion and flash of desire that he feels for me...it's so **beautiful**...

"If...if I call you Sev, will that ruin anything...?" The black iris' above me search the details of my expressions, apparently looking for any kind of negative emotions. Anything that might give him a reason to stop. He has so many reasons though...maybe he's just being calculating. But...he isn't the type to just take someone to bed like this, right? I'm so confused, Sev...

"Not unless it ruins something for you. That nickname was never reserved only for her use. You may call me anything you like." He kneels over me on his hands and knees, eyes descending to the rise and fall of my chest. 

"What about Sevvy?" He looks at me again; this time he's fallen back to his usual annoyed gaze. Teehee.

"I hardly think that's a fitting name for me...and not something I can easily hear coming from your," he lifts one of his hands after shifting his weight to the right of me and strokes my cheek with snake-like movements, "swollen lips." 

Beginning his predation, Severus dips down again, apparently completely forgiving me for being a dick even at a time like this, and reconnects our mouths, instantly swiveling his tongue around mine. An ache rises in my chest as I suppress a moan, reaching out to grasp onto the sides of his overcoat despite this usual debilitating fog. It nearly hurts my head to feel this way, but I can't help it...I'm so entranced by him, by his possession of me.

His nose digs into my cheek as he slips further down the length of my tongue, apparently needing to feel even closer to me--and I am far too right in that assumption. Severus trails the hand that's still fawning over my cheek down over my unfortunately clothed breast to fall beneath the crook of my waist, lifting me with a flat palm. He can lift me with one hand. _One hand_. While bent over. This man is a miracle. Or maybe it's a more basic sort of spell. Whatever. I don't even care. He's amazing either way.

With the direction of his helping hand, I make my way into the center of his four poster bed, smiling all the while and making it nearly impossible for my lover to keep his tongue in my mouth. While somewhat amused, he pulls away with some sort of anxiety coursing through his body's rhythm that ruins the moment completely.

"Is...this okay...?" I've never heard him so unsure. Actually, I was rather under the impression that he never was unsure about anything. "We wouldn't even be able to do this very often. Only when I can pretend to call you here or to my office for late night work..." ooo, he's willing to do this in his office? "and even then, I might get...greedy."

"Well, you're already being greedy, Sev." The lust in his vision clears away, concern taking over, deepening the darkness in his eyes in a different sort of way... _not_ a way that I like. "No, not like--"  
"You wanted this, didn't you...?"

"Of course. I still do." Those beautifully reddened lips part for a moment, only to close as he lets me finish any sort of thoughts that I could be having right now. Or...perhaps it's because he stopped himself from saying something bad...? "I just...I want to know that this won't just end, that you don't just want this for the kink, that you're going to survive and will give me an actual shot once everything is taken care of...that you won't grow bitter because I'll basically need to depend on you to get around in the whole magic part of this world...that you won't get bitter because I can't do what you can..." I look up at him, ensorcelled in a mixture of emotions that I don't think I've even felt before; I certainly can't name them. Needless to say it's more than a little uncomfortable. "I'm being greedy too. The best thing to do would be to wait. But...I would take that as rejection. I know myself. I would end up resenting the decision and messing everything up...so maybe this is actually the best route...and even if it's few and far between we'll at least get to experience...each other...that sounds odd..." Those jet black, feathered locks shake above me as he displays his annoyance again. Then again, if I actually annoyed him this much, there is no way that he could really love me. So maybe it's not actually ennui, but simply--  
"Ah~!" The man nips at my neck, kissing the freshly stimulated skin before nibbling at another patch of flesh, this time right beneath the point of my jaw, as I dig my head back in the overwhelming nature of this sudden ecstasy. "Severus..." He dampens the slight tingle that his teeth left behind with another wet kiss before raising his head up again to look me in the eyes.

"Yes...?" Um...?

"That was _clearly_ a moan."

"I don't think it was exactly clear. Shall we try again...?--" a black curtain of hair falls down in the lower half of my vision as his lips attach themselves to my collarbone now. I would take this time to marvel at the wonderful, heavy drapery that he's got around his bed but my eyes are having a hard time staying open, what with the dexterity of Severus's lips, his darting tongue, the grazing of his teeth. He's moving southward, and for all of the desire that I have in my body to be the one to pleasure him right now, I just can't make it reality. He's rendered me fully seduced and submissive, nearly numb...

My lover's fingers drag along the heat of my breasts atop my clothes, clothes that I would rather he be ripping off right now, as he continues to dot my blushing chest with careful kissing, playing with pressure. He's certainly evoking short breaths and the fluttering shut of my eyelids, but I've relaxed into his touch, his languid, understated touch, and I'm nowhere near moaning now. Apparently sensing this, he stops completely and leans into me for a moment, ear to the cage of my heart and body pressed neatly up against my own. Now...I'm not sure whether this is some sort of signal that he simply wishes to go to sleep--no, he'd more than likely just kick me out if that were the case...then maybe he's really that... _quiet_ sort of romantic? Kind of weird, but I won't stop him. Actually...it's cute...but I'm really not used to it...and it's going to be weird going back to his stonewall demeanor while away from closed doors and comforting sheets. 

Hesitantly, I slip my hands up his back and rest them there, wanting to massage him but knowing full well that the fabric of his accoutrements would hardly give way to my tiny fingers. They may be decently powerful for their size, but they can't get through that much cloth. But his hair...that might...my right hand moves up slowly, tracing swirling designs into Sev's spinal region. The candlelight flickers around in his now open eyes, his head moving in perfect harmony with my breathing.

"Are you okay...?" It's kind of a stupid question, I guess, but I don't want him to think I find nothing wrong with his abrupt break in affection. My fingers find his scalp before he can formulate an answer, and begin to massage the man in a way that I'm almost certain he's never felt before. I doubt he's left himself a virgin, especially if he fell out of love with Lily, but I can't really see him letting anyone else touch him like he's letting me touch him. Or maybe that's just jealousy and my usual possessiveness kicking in.

"Mmm...Very." He lifts a hand from the bed beside me and slides it up to rest on the opposite breast from which he's currently occupying. "I wish to undress you...would that be alright...?"

"You have me here, completely desirous of you, submitting to you and ready for you, and you _still_ ask?" He lifts his head up, locking our eyes and somehow guarding his emotions against my understanding. Am I really continually offending him...? This is...aggravating. "Not in a bad way, I just... _actually_ no, I want you undressed first. I've always been first and I...I feel like it's a sign of whether or not you actually feel comfortable with me. Or if I'm just--" Probably best not to say that one. He would be mad...even if he _did_ just see me as a toy. But he's Severus...he isn't that kind of man.

I _seriously_ hope I'm not romanticizing him.

He shifts himself up, shoveling his right arm beneath the pillows that I lay on while using his left to touch at my cheek and neck in comforting motions. That familiar hot breath teases my lips, before they're laid very gently on mine again, hooking around my upper lip with hesitancy everywhere in the contact. At least I now know how to test his emotions whenever he chooses to don his mask...

"Perhaps you ought to explain your past exploits. I would have a better understanding of how best to pleasure you..." Our lips meet again, noses nestling into the flesh of each other's cheeks with subdued passions. His left hand dips into me, digging with delicacy, as he traces the tips of his fingers down my neck, over my chest and into my right breast, squeezing it through my bra without a second thought.

"Nnm..." I groan into him, trying like mad to free my lips so that I can say my piece. Not sure what has me so riled up about this but...I guess it's that I don't want him feeling like I'm just ready to ruin everything right now. "I want tonight to go on though...and if I told you all that, wouldn't it be a total downer?" I nuzzle against his nose, watching him eye my lips like they're his favorite meal set before him after he's gone a good week without eating.

"Then I suppose your guidance will have to suffice." He digs in, passion now in all of his erotic movements: his tongue lapping at my own, our fingers entwining on one side beneath his fluffy pillows and grabbing at the fabric so tragically still existing on each others' bodies on the other, and his hips digging into me for the first time-- _fuck_...there goes my sense of gravity...and apparently my sense of sound. The only thing I can hear is him breathing...the only thing keeping me from falling through his bed is his stalwart grasp.

"Mn!" Humping against me again, my lover straightens his spine and shifts us around enough so that we're finally separate enough that he might be able to get out of his impossibly restrictive clothes.

"If I _must_ be naked first, then at least indulge me the assistance of your touch." He kneels to the side of me, slender fingers already undoing his black cloth buttons. Eyeing him, I spy that he's already slipped his shoes off at some time or another and that his fingers have sufficient swiftness to already be halfway done with the matte black overcoat that has been frustratingly separating us for the past...I've certainly lost track of time. 

I lean up and kneel in front of him, kissing his jaw bone lightly, teasingly, before reaching up beneath his overcoat to his trousers. The clasps are rather old world but still easily undone with a few bends of my wrists and pinches of my fingers. I pull on the now flap-like sections of his pants, hearing him toss the coat somewhere off to my right but never hit the floor (must be some sort of get-in-my-closet magic going on there), only to find micro-fiber muggle underwear as an extra barrier between his crotch and my lips.

"You're lucky Voldemort doesn't have the hots for you. If he saw this," I slip my fingers into the warm space between his skin and the elastic band, popping it lightly against his shallow inguinal muscles, "he would just about die." Severus stops completely above me, slouching his posture with just the tiniest lift of his left eyebrow. "That mean it's my turn?" My legs readjust themselves, allowing me to unbutton his undershirt with relative ease--relative being the modifier since I've never actually gotten to undress someone before--and marvel at his torso. He's...nearly twice my age and still looks like this? Eugene Hutz has nothing on my Severus.

"You're lucky you're as attractive as you are. I don't think I would be able to recover from that disgusting image you just gave me, otherwise." What? Oh. Right. Voldy. Moldy Voldy? Yep. Good job brain. Can always count on you to be mature. And he just called me attractive and I should be dying over that instead of fighting with myself over rhyming tendencies. 

I lean into him, instigating the kiss for the first time tonight, and he catches me firmly in his sinewy arms, still clothed for the moment in a light layer of white dress shirt. Everything just needs to be off of our bodies right now and he needs to be stretching me so he can...so he can take me. Does he know I'm a virgin...?

"Sev," I lift my mouth from his, cleanly closing our lips together and wrapping my arms around his neck, resting my forehead against his, "how...how much, if at all, did you eavesdrop on us?" He bats the edge of his nose against mine before staring at me with pleading, smouldering black iris'.

"It took me a little while to get used to your group's...method of affection. As such, I have no idea what is true and what is false." Hmm...

"I'm...a virgin. They tease me about it 'cause it's true." Making no motion to kiss him again, fully expecting him to just call it quits right now, I move a hand up into his hair, stroking the scalp and relishing in the silkiness of the stuff. Surprised it's so nice after such a long day...looks like my shampooing regimen fixed up his oil problem. More surprised that he actually followed it, to be honest.

"Ah..." But his eyes don't meet mine nor do his hands move from my hips. Maybe I should have gone with that horrible advice I was given a long time ago, to just lie about it my first time. No, that would be awful and would hurt like hell. Even through his clothes and not having actually molested the guy yet, I can tell he's rather...gifted. Pretty sure Lily was missing out on just about everything with her choice. **But**. Suits me just fine since I get him now-- _except for the fact that I just fucked everything up_. Le sigh. Leave it to me. "That reminds me that I need to get some contraceptive solution for you. Give me a moment."

If that's not the lamest 'I'm going to get the fuck out of here' that I've ever heard. For all of your strengths Severus, shutting a girl down is not one of them. He lingers for a moment, kissing me into a dazed stupor before sliding off of his bed and walking off toward his common room. Why would contraceptives be out there? _How gullible am I_? I just told myself that there's no way that he's serious and then I go and believe him anyway. This is exactly how I end up in terrible situations all the time. I listen to everyone but myself. Or I only ever listen to myself and no one else. I just can't win.

He appears at the half steps again with a bottle in hand. The vial is crystalline and clear, revealing a mauve-coloured liquid sloshing about inside with his nervous movements. Nervous? In the candle light it looks as if he's got a bit more life in the porcelain nature of his face than normal...and the bulge that was there has grown exponentially. Or...maybe that's just the shadows.

"I know that you are on birth control, but...I've heard that the scientific method of contraception isn't one hundred percent accurate. This is just to be sure." His eyes meet mine, but the pressure in them causes mine jump away, taking instead to scanning his person; he's still clad in his opened undershirt and barely-clinging-on pants--actually there they go to the floor. His long legs take their own shadows, the black hair of his calves easing into the gradient of his pale, smooth thighs. The bulge that I thought he had is definitely there...And if he looked down at all, he's meeting my vision now, sucking me in like a loving, seductive black hole. "I mean no offense. But...I know you understand my concerns." He steps out of his slacks and walks back toward the bed, some unseen force picking this article of clothing up and folding it neatly before it settles off somewhere beyond my frame of curiosity. That's reserved for Sev...I nod, nearly unaware of anything else in the room. Pretty sure that if this was poison I would still drink it. Actually, it probably is, for all I know. That's kind of a drastic reaction to 'hey, I'm going to fit you like a glove' but whatever.

"Yeah." I dip a hand beneath my green tank top, the tightness of it having caused it to roll itself up my body in that annoying sort of way that stretchy things do, and begin to slip it off of me, trying to be careful of my hair--  
"Take nothing else off, yet."

"No?"

"No...I wish to undress you. Were you not paying attention earlier...?" I shake my head, absently, eying the potion that he's setting on the table. "It takes a little while to set itself up in the body..." He sits down on the bed beside me, causing the mattress to bend a bit and honestly the feel just makes me want to roll over into him.

"Were we brewing that yesterday?"

"Yes." I nod again, reaching for the phial with a rather submissive bend in my posture and the tucking of my straightened, golden hair behind my ear to keep it out of the way. "Is it icky?" We lock eyes for a moment as I unscrew the stopper with careful fingers, the practiced touch that he's taught me.

"It should taste like your favorite candy." There's a droop in his eyelids that's really only ever there before he entwines our lips (look at me, only having been able to kiss him for the past few minutes and I've already picked up on a pattern of his), as he watches me place the bottle to my lips and let the sweet liquid pour into my mouth, swallowing it in nearly sickened gulps. Never _was_ a huge fan of more than just a taste of sweetness. Especially not liquid Nerds. "That tasted bad to you...?" We share another gaze, his concern washing over me as he takes the bottle from my fingers with careful docility.

"Not terrible, but not great. Not a huge fan of sweets."

"I see...no chocolates on major holidays then..." At this I can do nothing but grin, holding the hand that he left in mine like a prize. The bottle is set down with nearly no sound. But he picks up his wand, points it at a spot in the wall that's rather devoid of light--"Incendio," and _there_ 's the fireplace. Rather good spot for bedtime warmth. "Illumina." He flicks the elegant, black artifact over his shoulder, and tiny flames in the candles that had previously not charmed themselves to flame at the time of my entrance burst into fiery life, illuminating him further. I feel like I've forgotten how sexy he is...and more than that, I feel like a fool for it.

With a disenchanted grunt, I press myself into him, nearly knocking our knees together and throwing my arms around his neck. Thankfully, he saw this coming a mile away and holds himself steady, wrapping his arms around my bare torso, tickling the warm skin there with his well-manicured fingernails. I bet they would feel amazing inside of me...but I don't want to push him. I'm young and impatient and I'm about to have sex with a...mature and patient man. 

_This is going to be absolutely difficult_.

Those fantastic fingers dribble up the sides of my back as I lean into him, licking at his lips for entrance that he's still refusing me. Sevvyyyyyy...-- _oh_ ~ With a slip and a bend of his wrist, my bra is unhooked, the cups falling away from my soft, comforted breasts. My lover's tricky hand comes the rest of the way up my back and grips into the skin of the back of my neck like he might do to a kitten, and pulls me back away from him just enough to appraise my now incorrectly worn undergarment.

"I think, perhaps, you are indeed more feline than you would like to admit..." His fingers massage the muscles that he was just digging into before he traces them in descent against my back, his other hand resting comfortingly across my lower back and over my left butt cheek. I sit on his left leg now, grinding against his unclothed thigh, honestly without my mind's consent, but this feels amazing...

"Severus..." A wave of heat spills over me as I feel his fingertips start to come around to my front, teasing lightly beneath the hard structure of my trusty black, push-up bra. Thank you, Victoria's Secret, for building bras for women with actually round breasts. It's comforting. "Ah--" my breath eats into my moan, hips riding his tense, bundled up thigh with even more fervor now that he's fully cupped my left breast in his large, warm palm. He squishes it softly in his grasp before leaning in to resume our kiss, arms dragging me up closer to him so that my bra is really just getting in the way--  
"Release your arms--" He speaks against my lips before finally relenting his tongue to me in a rush of oral fondling that completely distracts me from his directions. Distracts me, of course, until he removes his hand from my hardened nipple, my wanting breast. I may not be overly sensitive there, but damn it all, I want him to touch me. 

Maintaining what little contact he's allowing me with his lips, I unhook my arms from around his neck with a gentle tug and just like he's an extension of me, he fluidly removes the stiff cups from in between us, tossing them off to be dealt with by the magic in the room.

"Severus..." He pulls away, shifting beneath me enough to push me back onto the bed just a _little_ bit aggressively--"But I wanna be near you..." Despite my whining, I can't hide my smile from him...no matter how good I've gotten at lying and acting since first coming into his presence, I can't do it when alone with him...when he's got me here half naked...

"This will make it easier to disrobe you..." Those doe-like black orbs search my body, following the rise and fall of my fully exposed breasts like they're some flittering prey to his cat-like physique.

"Naked~..." I sing to him, smiling as his dominance dims just that little bit and he relents to my wishes, stripping his shirt off and tossing that away too. " _All_ the way." My sight slips down his bare body to his black boxer briefs, feeling my way down my own thin body until my fingers are lightly resting on his left knee. I can't reach anything else, unfortunately, but this will do--"Ah!" With fluidity, he shifts his body beneath my thighs, digs his palms into my hips and takes to thrusting once, heavy and rough, against my shorts with the most devilish look in his eyes.

" _No_...we take turns. Haven't you been observing...?" The debilitating dominance that he's afflicting me with slowly erodes as he slips the button of my last bit of clothing through its hole, unzipping the dark indigo item. Beneath the jean material is probably not the best choice of underwear but it's been hot and muggy and I really haven't wanted to deal with boy shorts--" _Pink_...?"

"What? I wear pink sometimes." A painful looking smile twitches at that stiff line between his nose and his chin as he strokes the pad of his pointer finger against the not-very-me-coloured lace there. Hopefully that just looks painful because he never smiles. I mean, it's terrible that he never smiles but I don't want to be causing him pain right now. The man stops his incredibly soothing, barely-there massage and slips my legs up to rest against his chest as he pulls me out of my shorts and tosses these off of his bed as well.

"I almost like them." He lets my legs down, the heat of his fingers, and probably some other parts of his body, escalating to a point that's made his touch a little less than perfectly smooth as he brings my legs down to either side of his hips and slowly presses himself into the warm, moist center of my thong, teasing against the entrance of my sheath with the tip of his head, delivering unto me stealthy rolls of his hips.

"Ah~!" With lightning quick intrusion, the fog is back, eating away at my apparently already obscured notion of reality. I can barely even feel myself writhing beneath him as he pushes his torso down toward my very prone and ecstasy stricken self. Before I can hear him whisper my name, he's already begged for and been granted entrance to my mouth, tongue kneading at my own in thick and unmetered intervals. So... _primal_...is this how he would have been with Lily? And for some reason that doesn't even bother me to think about...probably because she's dead, and _oh my god_ I'm glad he can't read minds. Welllll...he totally can, but not without his wand.

My hands grip into the pillow beneath my head, having somehow shoved themselves there during my lover's affections, and I finally begin to circulate my hips against his fluid abdominal work. He groans into my mouth, huffing want of air touching at the cheek that he's got his nose nestled into (whichever cheek that is, I can't be bothered to deduce, having lost nearly all of my sense of direction already), and slides his hands beneath the pillow to ensnare my own in rough, unbridled passion. 

The skin of my forehead wrinkles up as he moves his thrusting up and eases it out against my clit, all of his movements now just bent on massaging and pleasuring me. But his lips leave me quickly without undue stress or difficulty and he lets me arch my back to press my breasts into his bare, pale chest.

"Severus--!" He grinds against my gyrations some more, sharing heavy breath with me  before laying his lips on my cheek...down my jaw...descending my neck before he has to sever the connection between our pelvis' to keep delivering the light touches of his lips to my goose pimpling skin. "You know, if you're keeping in correct turn order, you'll need to take your undies off first. Ah...um...Sir. In case you've forgotten--uhn..." His lips latch onto my right nipple, licking it until the skin there crinkles into its most beautiful state of erection. He's clearly ignoring me, but I don't know if I have enough sass left in me to pester him about it. Tiny tickling tips of his hair caress the skin around the breast that he's covering in oval shaped bites and moist patches of saliva--"Auhh...Sev...fuck..." He lifts his face from me and boringly stares at something on my face for a moment before he returns to simply kissing me.

"Rather," he drags his bottom lip against the plush of my left breast, darting his tongue along the skin to provide enough lubrication so that the skin doesn't catch, "vulgar," and grips into the hands that he holds beneath my head still...his arms are really long, "request..."

"...what?" He pulls my other nipple into his mouth now, "mnnnauh..." erect only because of the tantalizing tips of his hair, licking it with gentility that's more than a little frustrating. I'm nearly _certain_ this is punishment.

"Simplistic, as well." He speaks against my nipple for a moment before pulling himself up to gaze into the pools of my eyes. I wonder what colour they are in the candlelight...probably more green than blue at the moment..."You may not be what people call eloquent but surely you can ask me in a more respectful way." What...? Oh, right. My use of 'fuck'.

"I think I prefer to incite some sort of rage in you so you're just that little bit more rough with me. So no. I'll be Hulk-like." I pull a hand from beneath the pillow and place it against the small of his back and attempt to pull it toward my core again. "Fuck." Not only does he resist, but he slips the hand that I released to grab at him up and back to throw my arm down to the bed with the force that I've been craving. Good, now just do that sexually. Please.

"You wish to incite rage." Something of a bemused twinge laces the left side of his face, knowing full well what I mean, but surely insisting on teasing out my semantics. "You know full well what happens to people that I am angry with." His neck bends again, lips coming quite near the nipple that he had just slathered with his saliva only to purse them and blow cold air on the skin--With a tiny quip of a moan, I reach up into his hair again with my free hand, massaging his scalp in a nonverbal attempt to get away with my choice of words. " _Silly girl_..." He lays himself down again on my driest breast, sighing as he does, like I've won the battle or something. Hardly doubt I have. He isn't the type to lose. "You wish me to treat you with affectionate dominance. And if I wish to punish you, it will be with the type of touch that you find...irritating. I should _not_ have to explain this to you." He releases my other hand from his genuinely gentlemanly grasp beneath my pillow and pulls it downward, letting himself find comfort in my boney body.

"But why punish me?" I tease my hand through his midnight locks a little more before shifting my other hand to his bare tricep, tickling along it with a single fingernail. "Because I cussed? I always cuss."

"You are making _love_ to me, Katie. Or do you not consider this worthy of _proper_ affections...?" I can feel his cheeks move but whether that's a poor excuse for a smile or general oral movement, I can't tell. He _must_ be joking, though. I mean, he _is_ massaging his erection into my thigh, so he can't be that mad. Especially if this is his genius way of letting me know that he's just trying to mess with me.

"Ah, so you want me to be a 'lady'." My finger finds its way to his lateral muscles, and down to his obliques, making him shiver into my body in a way that makes me think he's probably ticklish. But I don't think he would enjoy me testing that hypothesis out.

Instead, I bring my hand back up his side until I reach the meat around his shoulder blade, digging into it as best I can; but I don't exactly get any good sort of reaction from him. Hm...That's unfortunate. I've been told that I'm amazing at massaging...maybe he just wants to be the one in charge here? Maybe he feels rushed?

With slovenly movements, he raises himself again and begins to kiss at the small bend in my flesh at the base of my breast, markedly moving to each of my rib bones. But he skips over them quickly, choosing instead to cover the entirety of my stomach in light kisses, his lovely nose digging into my relaxed abdominals with each one, creating little dimples that catch shadows as the pale skin shies away from the warm light.

With all of the... _magic_ in the chilly, **hot** air, I'm relatively certain that I'm the luckiest woman in the world.

Severus reaches the tips of the lace of my thong and drags his hands up and over the body that he's just smothered in his romantic gestures. He lays his hands down on each breast and squeezes them in synchronization that makes me feel as though he's finally become bored with what he considers adequate punishment for my insolence. Or whatever is was that he was playing at.

"Mmm..." My eyelids begin to close again, no longer able to fight against the heaviness that his tender, rough touching is afflicting them with. "Yes--" The lips that have been ghosting against the edge of my panties have moved the six inches down my body straight to my clit, rubbing against it through the meshy fabric. "Ah--" the fog in my head slowly returns, making it rather hard for me to pressure him into just making me cum like all of the cells in my body are screaming at me to do right now. Or maybe that's just their individual orgasms culminating before he's even fully invested himself in this. He's certainly making my core convulse enough to find that to be a viable theory. "Uhn..." his hands squeeze again before he pinches my nipples, "ah!..." distracting me enough so that he can easily slip the frilly bit of cloth from around my pelvis.

"Please know that was all just in jest. I feel as though if I can't make you scream expletives, I won't be doing to you what you... _deserve_." Sev places his arms beneath my thighs and lifts them up with a shrug of his shoulders as he settles down again in the perfect position to please me. My lover's warm, lightly sweaty palms civilly press into the skin of my stomach, moving what small bit of flesh there prevented us from sharing in perfect visual clarity down and out of the way so that we can lock eyes as he leans in with parted lips--  
"Auh! Yeah...oh gods..." My back arches immediately as his tongue slides rapidly against my most sensitive nub, liquidity and soothing spikes of tingling pleasure etching themselves into me. "Severus...yes..." The curve in my spine tenses down, twitching and pushing itself so that I can see him again; as soon as I do, I'm greeted with another wave of pure, unhewn pleasure that makes my entire body break out in a warm, light sweat and contorts my fingers to dig deeply into his comforter. With swifter, circular licks of that marvelously devious tongue of his, my lover pulls one of his pressing hands beneath my thigh again, touching at the skin of my inner thigh with the back of his knuckles. My moans blurt out into the room over my continued convulsing and minor grasping thrashes at his expertise in cunnilingus, goosebumps rising all over my heated body. Like a stiff serpent, my lover pushes one of his fingers toward my vulva, teasing at the bare, smooth flesh there. Teasing is actually a perfect word, since he won't push any further than my lips, massaging them now with both of his thumbs in the freedom that my clenching abs are giving him.

My lover silently removes his lips from around my clit, tongue flattening out against it as he lifts his head and stretches his neck a little bit, still massaging around my lowest lips in the most aggravating sort of way. I suppose this is still punishment--"Ah, fuck--!" My hips lift up, bucking against his relenting face, trying my damnedest to get away from the undeserved pleasure, as he returns to nearly suckling on my clit, readying me just that tiny bit more for his fingers to finally touch at my entrance and proceeding to drag the sopping mess to cover my supple, pillowy labia.

"Yes...quite like that..." His lips return to their euphoria-inducing post after the short course of words. With a few more quick licks, Severus slips one of his fingers to fit snuggly inside of me, the friction barely evident over how wet he's already made me...so he presses another in--  
"Ah!" My hips buck this time for the wrong reasons as I try to accommodate the slight sting of the width of his slim fingers. They're bigger than mine, but...I thought this wasn't going to be that bad. My lover catches on a few seconds too late that my last grunt wasn't exactly one of joy, and slips both of his fingers out of me, leaving me to feel excruciatingly empty.

"Have I hurt you...?" Speaking against my engorged packet of nerves, he captures my eyes in his own and soothes me with the wrapping of his unoccupied arm beneath my thigh again to rest his hand atop my pubic mound, spreading my lips from impeding the accuracy with which he has been assaulting me with pleasure, for which I've done absolutely nothing to be granted.

"Just...no, please keep going." I lay my head down deeply into the fluff of the pillow, trying to ready myself to adjust around his bones. Just...stay relaxed. That tended to work when I was last sexually active...it's been forever though. Years now--" _Oh_! Yes--..." Thick, rolling ebbing rockets through my veins, serotonin magically obscuring the pain, as he flattens his tongue out again, licking from the base of my entrance to the hooded length of my clit, pursing his lips around it and licking against it a few more times. Until, of course, he coldly rips away from me.

"Refusing to impart information is a form of lying. And you are _not_ a good liar, no matter how Slytherin you are in other aspects." That's...probably the highest praise that I think he's ever given me...he loves his house to death...and to consider a muggle as being worthy of association...

"Severus..." My stiff and apparently aching hands let go of their chokeholds on the fabric below us to come up and stroke through his hair with loving touches as we stare at one another, his head nuzzling into my right hand.

"Tell me what I did." He lifts that familiar black eyebrow, apparently growing impatient with the fondling that he seems to enjoy so much.

"You just...um...well, it's going to have to hurt a little bit. I mean...you have to stretch me so it doesn't hurt as bad...so it's going to have to hurt now so it doesn't hurt later. That...totally makes sense in my mind, so it's true. Right? Right." Those deep black orbs roll over in their sockets as his head shifts around so that he can kiss my palm before glaring at me with stiffness in his breath that he hasn't shown me since dinner...since the last time we were in public together...what did I do now?

"You have yet to tell me what I have done to make you cry out in pain."

"It was just a little bit too wide is all...your fingers, I mean...and I clenched a little too hard..." I pull my hands back from his head, nervously touching at my chest and lower lip as I always do; as soon as I realize what I'm doing, however, I slap them down to bounce off the slight give in Severus's springy mattress.

"I see..." His lips come down on me again, rubbing with rewarding ease as he centers himself to try again--  
"Nn..." He returns the two fingers to their most useful position, this time a little bit more quickly and painfully...this seems rather elaborate for torture, Severus. "That hurts more..." But he keeps going, slowly pulling out and pushing in at odd angles while continuing to dart his tongue over the tip of my vulva, getting me to naturally convulse over his touch, stretching me in...well, actually probably the most pleasurable way that he can. He digs the tips of his fingers up into the pad of nerves within my sheath, lulling me into complacent moans and grinding that brings his fingers to just the right spot inside of me to elicit the next rush of heat. Ecstasy that no other person has given me fills me up, the walls of my sheath hugging his swirling patterns until tension builds and falls instantaneously within me, "aaauhhh...yeah...Severus..." The sound bends up into the upper reaches of my throat, cooing over the short breath that he has just given me. My fingers flitter and grasp at the comforter that he never bothered to toss away as I come down from the climax of my intimate massage.

"Is that what pain sounds like...?" His tone is nearly amused, just like the look in his eyes, clear black contentment filling them up. My lover slowly pulls his fingers out for a moment as he crawls up to lean halfway on top of me, pressing his erection into the plush of my thigh as he slips his fingers into me once again, almost like they never should have left me in the first place. "Perhaps I should cause you more discomfort...? You make the most... **delectable** noises when you're hurt..." Our lips meet again for what feels like the first time in ages, our muscles melding so easily over the taste of me. Suddenly overwhelmed with the need to touch him anywhere at all, I slip my arms around him, digging one hand into his hair and the other to softly touch at his jaw as we tousle each others' saliva with ferocious, love-sick twists of our tongues. In the same movement, my lover shoves the arm that he's using for balance beneath my neck, grasping into my probably very messy hair with intimate, seductive violence and successfully ripping me from the kiss.

"Ah! Yeah--!" More moans coo out into his tongue as he reinstates the hungry licking, the forceful shoving of his third finger--"Nn!" The skin between my eyes crinkles in pained euphoria as I arch my back into him, dragging his touch deeper inside of me with the downward buck. With a frantic groan, my lover struggles to fan his fingers out inside of me, fighting with the force of my undulations like it's some epic battle. Honestly, that's kind of the best comparison. He's like the death knight, my virginity is the dragon and he's doing a perfect job of slaying it. _Certainly not holding back **that** giggle very well_. Pulling the kiss to a slow stop, Sev leans up on his elbow and stares at my fluttering eyes, watching me deal with the tantalizations of his shoving and digging.

"What _exactly_ do you find so funny...?" With a familiar, predatory fall of his neck, Severus slips his lips past mine again, gracing them against them like they're made of silk.

"Just...my mind wandering..." Opening my lips, I lick up at his--  
"Your mind is wandering...? Am I not maintaining your interest...?" He shifts further away from me, feigning displeasure. At least I hope he's faking it...that look is telling me otherwise. I sigh despite myself and pull his face closer to mine again.

"My mind was wandering to _you_ in a suit of black armour. My virginity was the dragon--Ah! Oh...oh, yeah..." My teeth latch onto my lower lip as he shifts himself, his engorged but still clothed head replacing the absence of his fingers at the tense entrance to my sheath. With the wetness lacing his fingers, Severus circulates around my clitoris, trying unsuccessfully to relax me enough for him to attempt actual intrusion.

"You're imaging _me_ as your knight in shining armour...? You certainly _are_ a princess..." That tiny, arousing smirk is back, tugging at the entirety of my vision as he leans in again, smothering my face with his own and frantically shoving his underwear off so that he can press his naked skin against the sopping mess that he's made--"Mn..." That circular motion ceases--replaced easily by the tickling of his pubic hair--as he shifts his touch up and into my waist, palm resting heavily on my hip. 

"Yes...Severus..." This is...really happening...his hand moves up my body further as we gaze at one another for another few moments, his dirty fingers brushing against my blushing cheek.

"May I...?" His voice is hushed and subtle but still pelvis twistingly deep and booming. "Ah--..." The moan shatters all tension in my body, relaxing it so intensely that my hands start to lose their grip on my lover.

"Please do..." At my word he separates both pairs of lips simultaneously, slowly and passionately delivering searing pain up the center of me--"MN--!" My hands fall off of him, dropping to the bed as I try my hardest to relax into his tender pressing, his methodical manipulation of my inner walls. "Nnah! Sev--ah!" My face scrunches up as he continues to push into me, his lips connecting to and leaving mine in short spurts, heaviness in his every movement.

"Do I need to stop...?" The hand that has been clenching at the back of my head eases out into soothing strokes against my scalp, snagging kisses dotting my lips, chin, cheeks, the tip of my nose...

"No...please..." He tips our noses together, shifts himself out of me and  begins again, this time getting in a good few inches without making stinging serpents shoot through me again--"Nnt--" Tilting my jaw up, I slam our lips together to mask the pain, my hands coming up to claw into his neck, his back, my nails digging deeply into him, pulling him down to experience this twisting ache with me. But he doesn't react at all, still aggravatingly still and patient, making no mention of discomfort. Then again, I guess that's for the better. I would probably freak out if I were hurting him and that would ruin everything.

The hand that has been stroking my cheek lilts down the length of my body to rest on my hip, pressing into it with gentle control as he begins to pull out of me, tiny grunts flowing into my mouth as he does. Did he already get in as far as he could go...? I really _am_ little...

The ridge of his head reaches my soft spot, making me arch into him which, of course, elicits from him the deepest groan that I've ever heard. It reverberates in my throat, making me feel like I'm moaning too...or maybe I am; _this is starting to feel amazing_. The pressure that my lover is accosting me with submerges my consciousness beyond a level that I can come back from, stars already forming in my vision...or is this some kind of charm that he's casting...? 

Warmth from the fireplace roars over us as he presses back in all the way, rushing blushes frantically clawing their way to the exterior of my body. The fingers that have been so harshly digging into him relax as his slow thrusting now does nothing but gets me moaning for him, not so silently begging for more...more dominance, more shoving, more...of _him_ Anything of his. Severus groans again and lets go of my lips, sighing and dipping his face into the crook of my neck to deliver little bursts of his affection to the skin there...and now my mouth is deadly close to his ear...I don't want to moan too loud and hurt his eardrum--"Ah! Yeah...Sev...yeah..." But maybe that's what he wants...? Tepid rolls of his hips turn into strong thrusts, gaining momentum with each little noise that we make for each other. Our thighs grind together like we're slithering around in the depth of our passions, the soft sound somehow masking the wet slapping of his testicles against the base of my body. His pubic hair tickles at me, the moisture of his sweating self condensing onto me in a way that's making me feel like it's all just so natural to bead the sweat of your lover. Not like I would really know any better.

"Katie..." Rasping whispers eke out of his mouth as he continues to speed up, straining his body to shift over to the other side so he can continue to support his weight above me. With a soft tug and a distracting bite at my neck, my lover has grasped my open hand and shoved it above our heads, making me cry out in utterly satisfying submission. I buck against him now, finally finding the strength to surrender to him in an actually positive way, _finally_ able to not just lie here like a sack of potatoes, spoiledly getting fucked--"Yes...Katie..." Instead of maintaining his acceleration, he starts slamming into me with increased force, slowing down a bit in order to gain enough heaviness in his pelvis to send me **absolutely** writhing beneath him.

"Fuck! Yeah...Severus...ah!" My body clenches around him, shrill pinches of pleasure possessing every nerve in my appendages as he brings me over the zenith of indulgence for the second time tonight without much effort at all. And these seemingly infinite undulations are clearly wracking his stamina; Severus's thrusts shorten, he breathes deeply and shoves his tongue in my mouth again, groaning into it with a crinkle to his face that tells me that the liquid heat that I'm feeling float into me isn't just my imagination.

"Ah, yeah, Katie...ah..." Masculinely, proudly, he raises his head and blurts out his beautifully praising grunts before lowering himself again to look me in the eyes. The dark black of his iris' fills me with an overwhelming sense of completeness and I can't help but wrap my arms around his neck again, bringing him down to share in a post-coital kiss. He feels so...right...it feels so perfect to have him inside of me, so important for him to be close to me...

My lover drags himself out of my sheath slowly, once again careful not to hurt me, and lays beside me, pulling me to snuggle my back into his chest: a request that I simply cannot begin to fathom refusing. But instead of just relaxing here with me, Sev reaches up and over me, grabs his wand and points it at my face. Um...wait...what...?

"Fidelius." The want shoots out a golden blanket of glittering filaments that haunt themselves over us, encompassing us in what feels like an envelope of complete and utter Severus-ness. Like he's holding me from every angle, constantly whispering the importance of our secret in my ears. He sets the wand down again on the black end table, nuzzles into my neck again and grasps at my waist, imparting warmth to my now very confused and sober self.

"You don't trust me...?"

"Even if you had the inclination to harm me, letting anyone know of our relations would end just as poorly for you. But you wouldn't. No, Katie, I trust your intentions...just not your abilities. As I have said before, you cannot lie to save your life. And considering that might very well end up being more than just a metaphor in the coming months, I have to take every precaution that I can." His words start out strong but they quickly soften, the last one of them punctuated with a soft kiss to the meat of my shoulder. "And when we bring you back to your miscreant friends, I suggest you tell them that you did end up in McGonagall's quarters and that for the past..." behind me I can feel his head lift, turn toward the clock and settle back down, "two hours, you have been going through some very painstaking interrogations, filled with questions as to why you were sneaking around school grounds so late at night." Those perfectly velveteen lips find my skin again, a hint of a bite hiding behind their docility. "And that _I_ 've been put in charge of your punishment."


End file.
